Take Me Home
by chrissieee
Summary: Zoe is with someone new from the ED but she can't help her feelings for her one true love. What will she do about these feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Me again. Sorry, I haven't been on here for ages. I can assure you I am alive. I've been rather busy with graduating with a degree and looking for work etc which totally sucks. I feel so guilty because I kinda made loads of promises on here that I never kept. The first fanfic I wrote is totally done with and the second one I've given up on because I just can't remember what was going on. This is a new one. It's going to be quite short, two or three chapters at most but I thought I may as well write it whilst I have a bit of free time. It's just a little idea I had. So yeah...**

* * *

Zoe took the final sip of her drink. Being down The Vine with Ash wasn't her idea of a perfect night. They'd been sort of seeing each other for a few months now even though the both of them knew it wasn't really love. This was her and Nick's place and she didn't like the thought of being there with Ash.

"Another?" Ash asked.

"No, I really must be going home." Zoe replied grabbing her handbag and getting up.

"Really Zoe?" Ash said placing his hand on Zoe's. She quickly pulled her hand away. "Since when did you give up after one glass of wine?"

"I've got work in the morning and I don't want a hangover."

"Come on Zoe… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine." Zoe said sitting back down in defeat. "Go on then, one more." She passed her empty glass to Ash who got up and walked off to the bar.

Who was she trying to kid? She wasn't fine. She hadn't been fine since that night almost a year ago when Nick declared out of the blue that he was moving to Michigan. That night had played in her mind so many times. Mostly when she was laying alone in bed at night. That final kiss. Those final words. "You'll be great without me." What did that even mean? He was wrong, whatever. She hadn't been great at all…

"One glass of red wine." Ash said putting the glasses of wine down on the table and sitting back down. He looked at Zoe who was clearly deep in thought. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"Not really." Zoe replied absent-mindedly.

"What's up then?" Ash asked genuinely concerned for Zoe.

"I've just been thinking…"

"About what?"

"Nick." Zoe looked Ash in the eye. She could see as soon as she mentioned Nick's name that Ash felt uncomfortable.

"Nick? Your ex Nick?" Ash asked. "Surely that's all in the past?"

"I thought it was." Zoe said prepared to confide in Ash. "But I just can't help it. I think about him all the time. I feel like we're soul mates. I've been in love with him for the past five years. I can't let that go…" Zoe was talking so fast it was hard for Ash to take it all in. "Look, Ash. This was a bad idea. Doing this, coming here. I just can't. Sorry."

Zoe grabbed her stuff and walked out leaving Ash in shock. She knew it was a mistake and that she'd have to face the consequences at work the next day. She just couldn't do it anymore. It was killing her pretending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part. Cheers for the couple of follows I've had. There's only gonna be one or two more chapters after this because I don't plan on dragging this story out. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

It had been a long morning for Zoe. She had a tonne of paper work to get through and the slight hangover she had wasn't helping things. Ash wasn't due in for another hour or so and Zoe dreaded the thought of having to face him again. She didn't mean for last night to go the way that it did.

There was a knock on Zoe's office door and she looked up as Tess walked in.

"We have an RTC coming in in five minutes and you're needed." Tess said urgently.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Zoe replied halfheartedly, getting up.

Tess looked at Zoe concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I will be." Zoe said walking over to the door. "Talk later." She mouthed walking out with Tess following.

* * *

The RTC had been sorted out fairly quickly and it had managed to take Zoe's mind off of what had happened the previous night. She returned to her office to get the rest of the paper work done. It wasn't really her thing. She preferred being in resus where all the action was. She sometimes thought she only took the job as clinical lead to make Nick happy, although the extra bit of money never hurt.

There was a knock at Zoe's door and she knew it would be Tess wanting that chat.

"Come in." She shouted cheerfully, looking forward to finally getting things off her chest.

The door opened and it wasn't Tess. It was Ash.

"Don't say anything." Ash said as he walked over to Zoe's desk. "May I?" He asked pointing at the chair.

"Sure." Zoe nodded.

Ash sat down and continued. "I just wanted to say about last night. I completely understand how you feel. When I broke up with my wife I still thought I loved her and…"

"No." Zoe cut Ash off. "I don't think I love Nick. I know I love Nick."

"How can you be sure?" Ash asked confused. "He left you, didn't he? He left you and moved to America. You may love him but he probably doesn't love you back. You need to let things go."

Zoe thought for a while before replying. Ash's words had hit her hard.

"I just have a feeling, Ash." She said after a while.

"Look, Zoe." Ash said his tone a little more sympathetic than before. "I just think if he loved you surely he would've contacted you. This is the 21st century after all. With phones, and email it's hard to lose contact. I'm sorry."

Ash got up to leave but just before he got to the door Zoe stopped him.

"Maybe you're right." Zoe said causing Ash to give her a sympathetic smile before leaving.

Zoe knew that Ash was probably right. She still had feelings for Nick but did he feel the same? He had been dating Yvonne before he left and she'd never seen him so torn up when she died, not even when he discovered her baby lie.  
Why hadn't Nick contacted her? It wouldn't have been hard to send one email. There was only one thing for it. Zoe knew Nick wouldn't have much of a web presence but she opened the web browser on her laptop and typed in his name into the search engine hoping to find some kind of contact details…


End file.
